Resting Place
by TheLifeILive
Summary: They'd come a long way from a relationship defined by dead bodies and interrogations to...certainly more than 'coffee'. Booth helps Brennan relax. BB Fluff!


**Disclaimer:** Don't make me say it again.

**A/N: **So I was home for Thanksgiving this weekend and was overwhelmed by all the fall colours. I'm not exactly sure what Autumn's like in Washington D.C. I can't imagine it being that different from Southern Ontario, but if I'm wrong my apologies.

I'm thinking that this might be my sappiest one-shot to date and I hope you don't find them out-of-character at all.

* * *

Leaves crunched under her feet as Temperance Brennan moved along behind her partner down a path that led through groves of trees that were decked out in every imaginable autumn colour. The sun reflected bright hues of red, orange and gold and it was all she could do to keep her eyes fixed ahead to avoid the many roots that protruded from the ground. Lucky for her Booth was plowing on ahead of her and was usually good enough to warn her when the fallen leaves attempted to hide the obstacles that lay waiting to trip them up. This freed up her concentration and allowed her to spend their hike letting her eyes wander.

"There's another one Bones," he said from position a few paces ahead of her. Something that provided her with a view that was almost as enjoyable as the leaves that were gently falling around her. Not that she was actually looking.

"I can see where I'm going," she grumbled, more as a formality than anything. Truth be told, she was starting to forget that she didn't like his protective side and that it was her duty to remind him of that at least once every half hour.

"Which is why you ended up doing a face-plant in a pile of leaves half an hour ago?" he asked with a smirk that she couldn't see, but knew was sure to be there if he turned around.

She huffed and glared at his back, but couldn't seem to stay annoyed with him for long. She felt as though she were in a corny book or movie where the writer's use of pathetic fallacy was allowed to run rampant, but she just could not shake the near overwhelming feeling of peace and contentment that she was feeling at the moment - even if she wanted to. And she could not ignore the fact that the soft breeze and soothing background noises reflected her spirits admirably. She smiled again as a breeze glided through the branches of the trees that loomed over them sending a shower of bright red leaves down onto them.

"Can you blame me," she asked, gesturing at the beauty surrounding her, more for her benefit than his.

"Not at all," he answered softly, as if he was worried about disturbing the tranquility of their surroundings.

"I wonder what they're doing back at the lab," she mused, thinking for a moment that everyone should be as lucky as her right now to be enjoying the great outdoors on such a lovely day.

"As long as they're not setting fire to the lab or causing it to be evacuated I wouldn't worry about them. Remember, no work today," he mock scolded her.

"The Jeffersonian and the people that show up everyday...they're more than just work Booth," she said, hoping he understood what she meant. Angela, Hodgins, even Cam, were helping her understand more and more with each passing day what exactly Booth meant when he had tilted her chin up that day and locked his gaze with hers as he told her that there was more than one kind of family. She shivered involuntarily at the memory.

"I know Bones," he replied, glancing back at her, smiling.

Of course he understood. That was one of the many things that she valued about Booth: he took the time to understand what no one else had ever tried to comprehend. When she just could not convey in words how she was feeling she simply needed to look at him and he would know what she needed. It was as if it took no effort at all - like it came to him instinctively. Words could not do justice to what she was coming to feel for the people she now considered to be much more than colleagues, specifically the man trudging on in front of her, but he knew. Well, maybe he didn't know everything, but if she was honest with herself it was really just a matter of time. After all, everything happened eventually right?

They hiked on for a while until they reached a clearing and suddenly Booth put his hand on Brennan's arm and raised a finger to his lips. He pointed to the centre of the clearing where a doe stood over a fawn. Brennan was transfixed. She'd seen animals before; witnessed lions hunting in the wilds of Africa, seen more than her share of snakes in South America, but had never really stepped into her own backyard to see the wonders that nature held right outside Washington D.C.

Eventually the doe nudged the fawn with her nose and it rose and followed her through the bushes and out of sight.

"Wow," breathed Brennan as they emerged from their hiding spot.

"You can say that again," said Booth as he plopped himself down on the ground and leaned his back against a large Maple tree.

"Tired?" she asked, obviously pleased to think that she could keep going while her partner, who was clearly in next to perfect condition, just her objective opinion, needed to take a break.

"No, Bones," he scowled. "Just…sit down for a minute. Take a break, enjoy nature." He looked up at her and had to smile at the contentment he saw on her face that he knew was reflected on his. She looked dazzling with the sun dancing across her hair and the leaves falling around her. Could this moment be any more perfect?

He tugged lightly on her hand and she lowered herself down beside him.

"I guess I could use a rest," she said in a tone that suggested defeat.

"Relax," Booth said insistently. "That's what today's all about. Getting out of the lab, taking a break. You work hard Bones, you deserve a rest every once in a while."

Brennan couldn't remember the last time someone cared enough to make sure that she took days off just to kick back and do something fun and her heart warmed toward the man currently sitting dangerously close to her. Her eyes locked with his and the sincerity she found was so intense that she almost sighed audibly. The connection she had with Booth was unlike anything she'd experienced before. Days like this reflected very well the nature of their relationship. A collection of moments taken out of their hectic cases just to sit at the diner or at her place enjoying a break from the mayhem and craziness that tended to characterize their everyday lives. It wasn't that the storm wasn't supremely rewarding, but it was the times of calm that allowed them to press on. They'd come a long way from a relationship defined by dead bodies and interrogations to...certainly more than 'coffee'.

"Thanks for convincing me to come with you," she said.

"Hey, no problem. Like I said Bones," he told her as he put a hand on her shoulder, a hand that had left a reassuring and comforting touch on more occasions than she could count, "you've got to take a break every once in a while. Rest, you know?"

"I need a rest so we go hiking?" she teased.

He just rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

She simply nodded and let her gaze roam around the clearing.

While hers wandered, his remained fixed on her. Her eyes lit up like a child at Christmas as she took in everything around her. _There's nothing that escapes her notice is there? Well, a couple crucial things. _She was so dedicated and he knew that the price that she paid for it could be very high. He hoped she knew that whenever she needed a break, an escape, that he would gladly be that for her. He would be much more for her if she'd let him.

"Booth…" she began enthusiastically, her arm raised to point out something that she'd noticed as she turned toward him. She stopped though, when her eyes caught his gaze and her words seemed to catch in her throat.

"What?" she asked as she ran a hand through her hair, suddenly feeling self conscious, barely noticing the leaf that fell as she passed her fingers through her auburn waves.

He wished they were his fingers moving through her soft curls, but had to settle for placing a stilling hand on her arm.

"It's just...it's nice to see you smile," he said. "It's been a while since I've seen it. We've had a rough couple weeks and…." He trailed off, not really knowing what to say. He wanted to tell her that he'd give anything to be able to make it his job to coax that smile out of her everyday, but was she ready to hear that?

Her heart was pounding, but not with fear or nervousness, but at that moment she felt that the happiness that had been slowly building up all day was demanding an outlet. She felt overwhelming gratitude toward the man sitting next to her who continually gave of himself whenever she needed him.

Impulsively and in a very un-Brennan-like manner she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, laughing softly. "Well, you're the reason it's there. Thank you Booth." She pulled back and went to plant her lips firmly against his cheek.

He felt a surge of pride and….dare he say it …love? He turned to fully face her and felt his lips collide with hers on their path towards his cheek. They both froze before tentatively leaning closer and allowing themselves to enjoy the light, but oh so sweet, pressure of the others' mouth. Booth moved to deepen the kiss and finally let his fingers smooth through her hair as her hand came to rest on his cheek. Brennan let out a soft sigh and the pleasant dizziness Booth was experiencing increased tenfold.

After a moment they pulled back. Brennan dropped her hand from it's place on his cheek and blushed, looking everywhere but at him.

Booth paused before smiling and tipping her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I think I'm the one that needs to be thanking you," he said as he pulled her against his side and pressed a kiss to her hair. She smiled softly at him as she turned in his arms and snuggled into him.

The sun began to set painting the clearing a multitude of different colours as the two partners enjoyed the stillness and tranquility around them and the warm, soothing presence of the other beside them.

* * *

I hope my fellow Canadians enjoyed their turkey (or whatever it was your family had) and their long weekend.

And again, unedited, so I'd appreciate anyone pointing out the mistakes that they find.


End file.
